


wonderless

by akaruiyeol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, for hannie's birthday, gets a lil philosophical, i just love jeonghan ok, i made something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaruiyeol/pseuds/akaruiyeol
Summary: the lights are out in the entire city when jeonghan hears a knock on his door.





	wonderless

Much to Jeonghan’s dismay, the sun set early that day. He watched regretfully as the sky evolved into orange and red streaks, the sun disappearing behind the horizon. Soon enough his world was plunged into darkness as he walked back into his house, closing the door behind himself.

The electricity had been cut off for the last few hours and Jeonghan had hoped for some more minutes of sunlight to save him from boredom. He wasn’t able to find any flashlights but he did find a few candles buried at the bottom of a drawer in his dresser. He had lit up two candles prior to the sunset and placed them on opposite sides of his desk, dimly lighting most of his room.

The entire city was dark, Jeonghan noted as he took one final peek out his window. It had stormed pretty bad the past few days and consequently, the whole city’s electricity had been cut off. Jeonghan thought it was strangely calming, how a massive city like Seoul could be swallowed by complete darkness. The streets weren’t busy, lights weren’t on. There was no noise from parties surrounding his block.

Apart from that, the sky was painted with more stars than Jeonghan thought he’d ever seen. Living in a big city, there’d be two stars each night if he was lucky. Today was different. It had a different feel than anything Jeonghan had ever experienced before. The moon was full, too, and shone brightly. He could see clearly in the dark as everything was illuminated by the massive moon in the sky.

Jeonghan slipped back into his room wordlessly, spreading the curtains open further so more moonlight could spill into the dark room. It was a decent enough situation, two candles on the desk and moonlight. Barely enough to read but he could handle it if he strained his eyes a bit and waited for them to get used to the darkness. He picked out a new book from a shelf and opened it to the first page, dragging a chair from his desk to beside the window and placing one of the candles on the windowsill.

He was home alone for the first time in a while, he finally noticed. _“Aren’t you scared?”_ His parents had asked when they’d called earlier in the day. They were out on a business trip, both of them, and had left Jeonghan home alone for the weekend. _Not particularly scared,_ Jeonghan thought as he flipped the page of the book. A blackout was nothing to be scared of, not even if he was alone.

Back when he was a little kid, Jeonghan would slip into his parents’ bed whenever the electricity would cut off. He was scared of whatever could be hiding in the dark. It wasn’t until he turned ten that he realized there was nothing to be scared of. Monsters weren’t real and there was nothing to be scared of.

It made him strangely nostalgic, the darkness. He could almost hear the wind roaring outside the windows if he tried, and he could see the leaves of the bushes outside flicking softly with the wind. He hadn’t touched a book in a long time. Ever since he moved on to different things he’d left reading behind, not bothering with trying new books.

Jeonghan had graduated high school a few months ago and decided to take a gap year to decide what he wanted. He wasn’t sure of anything. He didn’t know what he wanted to study. Jeonghan had just turned nineteen and had no idea what he was going to do with his life. Both his parents were doctors, but Jeonghan knew that the only thing he had clear was that he didn’t want to be like them.

As Jeonghan turned the page, he exhaled, unable to focus on the words on the page. His thoughts were too distracting. Sighing, he closed his book. Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows as he heard something that sounded like a soft knock on his door. _He must be imagining things._

Taking a candle from the dresser he padded down the stairs and over to the door, undoing the lock and opening it. He was surprised to see someone actually outside as he doubted the soft knock was actually a person. It would’ve been the wind, even a monster, before it was a human. It took a few seconds for Jeonghan to make out the person’s features. He was backlit and there was only the candle to illuminate his face.

“Jeonghan… hello,” the man started, laughing nervously. He swept his bangs to the side.

“Seungcheol?” Jeonghan asked, squinting.

“Sure looks like it, right?” Seungcheol released another awkward laugh, holding his hands together in front of him. He was dressed simply, a black silk button down and black jeans. The light came from all sources, the moon shining against his outline and the warmer light of the candle illuminating his face and some of his shirt.

Jeonghan sighed deeply. “What are you doing here, Cheol?”

“Can’t I stop by to say hi to an old friend?” Seungcheol argued, taking a step closer to Jeonghan. The two of them had gone to high school together but didn’t say a word to each other after graduation. It was late November by then and around six months had passed, no having any idea what Seungcheol was up to except for the occasional post on his social medias. 

“Think it’s demeaning you only think of me as an old friend,” Jeonghan replied, his eyes flicking up and down Seungcheol as he analyzed the man. “Wasn’t I more than that?” Jeonghan chuckled, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. “Either way, I had no idea what you were up to. Stopped talking to me after graduation.”

“I came to apologize,” Seungcheol began. “I don’t know why I didn’t message you after graduating, I guess I just figured you were a phase and I’d forget about you. You’d forget about me,” Seungcheol drifted off, his eyes focused on the flame of Jeonghan’s candle.

“But…” Jeonghan prompted. He could see the word forming on Seungcheol’s lips before he stopped talking, it was on the tip of his tongue. A _but_ could change everything about a sentence. Jeonghan never let people stop talking because then he’d never get to hear what they were going to say. He couldn’t let that gnaw at him.

Seungcheol exhaled, “But I didn’t… forget about you I mean.” He shifted his head slightly, gesturing as if to say _‘can I come in?’_ Jeonghan stepped farther into his house and let Seungcheol follow him up the stairs. Jeonghan finally plopped down onto his bed, Seungcheol taking the chair next to the window. There was silence for a few seconds before Seungcheol finally continued, “I don’t know why but recently I just… can’t stop thinking about you.” 

“Why is that,” Jeonghan asked. There was no inflection in his voice. 

“I miss you, I guess. Miss talking to you,” Seungcheol continued, looking out the window. He opened it slightly, enough so that a little breeze slipped into the room but not enough that the candles would blow out. Jeonghan tucked a strand of hair behind his year, trying to fill the silence as Seungcheol thought about what to say.

Jeonghan licked his lips, “You… miss me.”

“Put it that way…” Seungcheol replied softly. The silence took over for a few more seconds. Jeonghan stayed quiet. Picking at his nails. Playing with his hair. _Processing._ His brain seemed to slow down when it was dark outside and he found the flame of the candle somewhat distracting, watching as it swayed with their breaths. 

“I guess I’m just lonely,” Seungcheol finally concluded, his words fogging up the window’s glass.

“You’re saying I guess a lot,” Jeonghan observed. “Are you not sure. I don’t wanna have to deal with this if you don’t know what you’re saying,” he continued darkly. “There’s a blackout,” Jeonghan kept speaking, “and if you don’t have anything to do you get bored. Then your thoughts take over… and I just can’t believe this is genuine because you’re going to regret coming over here tomorrow.”

Seungcheol bit his lip, “Jeonghan…”

“Seungcheol, no,” Jeonghan replied harshly. “Tell me why you’re here.”

Fiddling with the sheer curtains, Seungcheol stayed quiet. The knit fibers looked like they glistened in his hand, the cold moonlight highlighting strings that moved with the wind. He breathed, licking his lips and hesitating every so often to look back at Jeonghan. Jeonghan only stared, his stare as cold as the moonlight.

“I miss you,” Seungcheol repeated, “and that sounds stronger without the protection of ‘I guess.’” He breathed in deeply one more time, “I don’t know. Maybe it is the blackout but lately I just can’t get you off my mind. I need to know where you are, what you’re doing. If you’re okay,” he continued, finally looking toward Jeonghan. “If you miss me too,” he added more quietly.

“I don’t… I don’t know if I miss you,” Jeonghan admitted. His long blonde hair was shining. Seungcheol felt inclined to reach out, run his hands through it. Tell Jeonghan how much he missed being able to hold him. Even if that was ‘just a phase.’

Jeonghan licked his teeth before continuing. “Maybe I do, I get lonely sometimes and then I can’t shake the feeling of your hugs. How safe I felt,” he continued, his words finally finding a flow as he kept speaking. “I haven’t really thought about you, though, about anything, really. My life has been static the past few months.”

“Static. That’s an interesting way to describe life,” Seungcheol finally replied, sitting up from the chair and then finally finding his place at the foot of Jeonghan’s bed. Jeonghan had managed to scoot up the bed, arms hugging a pillow tightly as he stared out the window.

As a reply to the silence, Seungcheol observed. “You finally let your hair grow out.”

“Mhm.” Jeonghan nodded. 

“You’ve always wanted to grow it out.”

“Parents can’t tell me what to do anymore,” Jeonghan replied simply. “No kids to tease me about it, too.” He looked down at the tips of his hair, gathered in front of a shoulder. It already reached about the middle of his chest, having grown a few inches since he graduated. He’d gotten a few trims here and there but never enough to take too much off. He’d grown more attached to his hair than he thought he would.

“It’s a good look,” Seungcheol finally contributed. 

Jeonghan breathed, “I guess.” He looked up at Seungcheol, “lots of people don’t really like it but I do, so it’s okay.” He spoke softly, even softer than back when they were in school. Jeonghan had always been somewhat shy but Seungcheol thought that it looked like he’d crawled deeper into his cocoon since the last time they’d seen each other.

“You’re different,” Seungcheol finally said, almost like a deadpan. “Has something happened?” He asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer. Seungcheol wasn’t one to pry and even worst, he wasn’t one to know how to act when something had really happened. It was Jeonghan though, and whenever something came back to Jeonghan he couldn’t hold back any questions.

“No,” Jeonghan replied flatly. “I told you, it’s been… static. Too little has happened.”

“You’re taking a gap year, right?” Seungcheol asked. “Is that why it’s static?”

“I guess… maybe that’s a part of it. I don’t know.” Jeonghan took a deep breath, his fingers tracing patterns on his sheets. “It’s like wherever I go nothing’s moving… like I’m stuck. And there’s no way to break the loop, I’m just here forever, stuck in monotony,” his voice turned thin, like a whisper but with a different effect. “I don’t know. I’ve been taking a few classes but there’s really nothing moving.

“It’s like a riddle,” Jeonghan continued. “Like, that chapter of the Hobbit. There’s a tunnel and I know that tunnel has an exit but I can’t move until I solve all the riddles. And I’ve been racking my head trying to find answers." 

Seungcheol’s eyebrows furrowed. “That’s not how life works, though, not everything has an answer,” he said, almost matter-of-factly. “Take like… us,” Seungcheol said as he scooted toward the bed frame, moving closer to Jeonghan. “We don’t have an answer, do we? And it’s been _static_ since graduation.” He pronounced the word “static” almost like Jeonghan did. “But it’s up to us to move things along, decide if it continues or if it’s over. Make our way through the tunnel.”

“The Hobbit,” Jeonghan repeated quietly. “Our life isn’t a fantasy book." Jeonghan had slowly turned to look at Seungcheol next to him on the bed. “Solve all the riddles.” Once again, that wasn’t a question."

Jeonghan was so close to Seungcheol that Seungcheol could feel his warm breath against his lips. The moment was a good kind of tense. Jeonghan’s eyes flicked from Seungcheol’s lips, up to his eyes then back down again to his lips and so on. Seungcheol seemed to do the same but his eyes remained unmoving for a few more seconds.

Finally, Seungcheol connected his lips with Jeonghan’s in one smooth motion. Jeonghan’s lips didn’t move against Seungcheol out of shock and Seungcheol pulled his head back. “Not everything has to stay static,” he explained, “and it’s your choice whether you want something to move or not.”

Seungcheol started to slide down the bed, his hands gripping the sheets harder and harder for as long as Jeonghan didn’t show a sign of apprehension. Not a word slipped past his lips and his body didn’t move an inch. Until it did.

“Wait, Seungcheol…” So Jeonghan took another deep breath and he reached out for Seungcheol, wrapping his slender hands around the other’s wrist and pulling him back to the bed frame. “So.” Jeonghan slipped his hand under Seungcheol’s hair, cupping the nape of his neck and finally connecting their lips again.

“I need to move, you said,” Jeonghan mumbled against Seungcheol’s lips. He slipped his tongue into Seungcheol’s mouth as the other synced his lips with his. “Well I’m going to,” Jeonghan said, this time softer. His hand travelled down to Seungcheol’s first shirt button, “I am,” he corrected.

“Jeonghan…” Seungcheol trailed off, the touch of Jeonghan’s hands (warmed by the candle) sending shivers down his spine. Speaking of the candle, that now lay in bedside table. The flame had stopped moving as there was no breeze anymore, only cold air slowly mixing with the war air of the room. There was barely any light but between the light of the moon and the candle, Seungcheol could make out Jeonghan’s carefully sculpted features.

The scene wasn’t nearly as passionate as it could’ve been, both of them kneeling on the bed in front of each other. Kind of like a middle school kiss, it had more of a childish feel to it. Jeonghan wasn’t sure how to move his lips or where to place his hands, what way to turn his head. Somehow, though, it worked out. Jeonghan’s fingers fiddled with Seungcheol’s shirt buttons for a bit before finally tugging it open, his eyes flicking up to meet Seungcheol’s as if to ask for permission.

Seungcheol’s hands rested at the curve of Jeonghan’s waist, holding his body and slowly bringing him closer. Before they knew it, Jeonghan’s chest was only a few inches away from Seungcheol’s and their bodies would soon be pressed together. Jeonghan released a breathy exhale as he felt Seungcheol gently run his hands through his long hair and ball it up into his fist.

“Seungcheol are-” Jeonghan stumbled over his words. All of a sudden he felt like he had no place in the world. His hands felt weak and he didn’t know were to put them, words failed to leave his mouth in a coherent manner. For a few seconds he felt as if his breath was trying to speed up and his body started trembling.

It wasn’t the first time that happened but at least in Seungcheol’s presence he managed to control it. It was only a few seconds, but he focused on the warmth of the candle radiating from his side and Seungcheol’s features. His lips were plump and already looked red and swollen. The moonlight shone on his details, his long eyelashes moving as he blinked. 

Knowing that Seungcheol probably hadn’t noticed anything, Jeonghan took a deep breath. “Are you sure you’re not making a mistake…” Seungcheol noticed that making questions into statements was just the way Jeonghan spoke now. It was the way he’d spoken for every time after the last time they spoke to each other. With his thumb, he reached for a strand of Jeonghan’s hair and tucked it behind the boy’s ear, licking his lips so his and Jeonghan’s taste mingled to create an entirely new flavor.

“I’m sure,” Seungcheol continued. “This isn’t a mistake,” he repeated, “and I know you think I came here on a whim or something but I really didn’t, I don’t think I did.” They kneeled in front of each other, their weights creating a dip in the bed. “I just missed you,” he continued simply.

Instead of replying, Jeonghan just looked up again and took Seungcheol into another kiss. This time both his arms were wrapped around Seungcheol’s back, pulling him as close as he could. “Thank you…” Jeonghan trailed off, “for coming here.” He licked his lips and took a breath, looking into Seungcheol’s eyes as he spoke into the boy’s mouth.

“It’s dark out,” Jeonghan continued. He spoke redundantly as the most obvious thing in the room was probably the moonlight streaming through the open window. Looking out past Jeonghan’s shoulders, Seungcheol could see that the entire city was asleep. In that moment there was no one alive but he and Jeonghan. “I didn’t think I’d be able to,” Jeonghan breathed heavily, his tongue tangling with Seungcheol’s for a few brief seconds, “get away from my own thoughts.”

“That’s what I’m here for, right?” Seungcheol finally asked, not wanting to probe at what Jeonghan meant. They’d created their own atmosphere, like a small bubble around them to protect them from the world. Jeonghan shivered as he felt Seungcheol’s hands begin to trail up his shirt. “I can help you forget for a bit… just like we used to do.”

The actions became repetitive but Jeonghan really wasn’t going to complain. He liked kissing Seungcheol, feeling the boy’s lips on his own, how sometimes he would go back and lick his bottom lip, nipping it softly. It gave him a feeling of comfort that he was sure he hadn’t had in a while, maybe since the last time he and Seungcheol did something like this.

All throughout high school, they had this chemistry. Like this unspoken agreement that they liked each other and one day they were going to act on it. At some point they did. Jeonghan didn’t remember too clearly, it was at the start of senior year. Seungcheol had asked Jeonghan to come over, to help with his homework. Needless to say, no homework was done. Seungcheol made his move and Jeonghan reciprocated. It’d been like that ever since.

Nothing had been made official and they kept things silent without even discussing it, only coming over to each other’s houses for “study dates” and such. It was an unspoken agreement that they both very much enjoyed and benefited from but nothing “real” ever came out of it, only jealousy and heartache. Which was why they both, silently, like they always did, decided that it would be better to cut things off after graduation without even saying goodbye to each other.

Tingling against his back, Jeonghan felt the familiar touch of Seungcheol’s hands. The boy ran his fingers along Jeonghan’s spine, and his hip bones, almost making Jeonghan chuckled. “It tickles,” he explained, smiling as he looked into Seungcheol’s eyes.

Seungcheol looked back at him, his eyelashes gleaming in the moonlight. “I know,” he replied, a kindhearted smirk tugging at his lips. As if to ask for permission, Seungcheol tugged on the bottom hem of Jeonghan’s shirt. It was a simple cotton shirt, the ones he slept in. Seungcheol thought it looked like he’d started to put pajamas on and then stopped midway, leaving on his thick jeans as bottoms. Once Jeonghan nodded, he pulled the shirt over his head, leaving his long hair to drop on his bare back.

Motivated to do the same, Jeonghan undid the buttons of Seungcheol’s shirt slowly. When they were all undone, Seungcheol helped by slipping his arms out of the shirt and Jeonghan dropped it next to the bed. The moonlight lit up both their sides and they both took a good second to look before they got back to business as usual. Jeonghan looked more delicate than Seungcheol had ever seen, his long blonde hair framing his face and his ribs looking even more defined in the moonlight. 

“You’re so beautiful, Hannie.” Seungcheol couldn’t stop the old nickname from slipping past his lips as he looked at Jeonghan. Jeonghan only looked down shyly as a reply, the slightest hint of blush appearing on his cheeks as he played with his hair.

“I-it’s so weird seeing you after all this time.” Jeonghan stumbled over his words, almost like he said them the second they popped into his head. “I don’t feel like I’m still anymore but… it kinda feels like I’m going back,” he admitted, the slight bit of a chuckle toying with everything he said, like he was telling a bad joke. Seungcheol hadn’t heard that much emotion in Jeonghan’s voice since he got to his house.

“Sometimes you have to go back in order to move forward,” Seungcheol prompted. He moved back on the bed, toward the bed frame, almost luring Jeonghan toward him with the gesture in his hands. Instead of settling beside him, Jeonghan found himself comfortable on Seungcheol’s hips. This way, Jeonghan was looking down at Seungcheol, his his forming a curtain around his face. Almost as it to protect them from the view of the outside world. 

Seungcheol traced all of Jeonghan’s contours, his face, neck, collarbones. His thin waist and his ribs before cupping the nape of his neck and pulling him closer. He left marks on Jeonghan’s neck and chest, they glowed red in the light of the candle next to them. Jeonghan’s breathing got thicker as they both grew silent, Seungcheol’s lips on Jeonghan’s neck as their hands interlocked at their sides.

And so, everything got quiet before it got louder.

Clothes dropped to the floor and silhouettes were visible past the sheets, all in the moonlight. The warmth of the candle radiated for a good while before it was blown out, the wind slipping through the cracks of the window. Jeonghan’s lips were swollen from kissing but he probably wouldn’t change that. It was a nice kind of sting. A sting that reminded him that he was alive and wasn’t alone anymore- at least for the time being.

They lay next to each other, breathing being the only sound in the room. Time seemed to stay still. Jeonghan and Seungcheol both still had a thin layer of sweat covering their bodies. Jeonghan’s hair was spread out on the pillow beneath him, Seungcheol could taste the sweet smell of his honey shampoo in his mouth from where he lay. Their fingers were still interlocked. 

Seungcheol just focused on Jeonghan’s breathing. He saw the boy’s chest rise and fall out of the corner of his eye, creating a flow in the room, a rhythm. As Jeonghan’s chest moved so did the thin curtains, flicking with the breeze. Jeonghan’s eyes were closed too, but he wasn’t asleep. Seungcheol could tell. His breathing still had life, it wasn’t as shallow as breathing became when someone fell asleep.

It would’ve been hours before either of them moved again. Seungcheol got lulled to sleep by the sound of Jeonghan’s breathing and Jeonghan’s thoughts eventually shut off and let him sleep.

When Jeonghan woke again he realized Seungcheol had flipped over in his sleep so that his head was snug in the crook of Jeonghan’s neck and his bigger hand rested on Jeonghan’s chest. The lights were still out in the entire city and there was no movement, Jeonghan observed with a quick look out the window.

“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan whispered to his side. The air was filled with the subtle aroma of dawn. It was hard to explain but easy to place. It was like the smell of grass mixed in with a little bit of cold air. The sky was still dark out but it would be light soon, Jeonghan could tell. Some moonlight still filtered in through the window but it wasn’t nearly as bright as it was before.

Hazily, Seungcheol whispered back a reply. “Jeonghan?” It seemed hesitant, like Seungcheol wasn’t sure if this was a dream, if he’d imagined everything that happened. Jeonghan felt Seungcheol’s warm breath on his bare shoulder.

“It’s gonna be light out soon,” Jeonghan explained, lacking a bit of context. Seungcheol blinked as he tried to wipe the sleepiness from his eyes. Jeonghan’s sleep on the other hand, was a bit restless. He kept waking up in short bursts, his eyes suddenly opening and him only getting the chance to look around and realize everything was fine before falling back asleep.

“Light out soon…” Seungcheol tasted the words bitterly. “So should I leave?” He sat up, stifling a yawn. His chest was bare yet his lower half was covered with a thin sheet. Jeonghan couldn’t help but look, taking in all the details. The definition of his muscles and the way his black hair sat on his head messily.

“No,” Jeonghan replied quickly. He took a deep breath, “well, only if you want to.” He sat up as well, following suit. Jeonghan ran a hand through his hair quickly, untangling what he could and making sure no strands were out of place.”I was just,” he breathed as he looked out the window, feeling Seungcheol’s gaze burn into him. “Just wondering if you wanted to go up onto the roof to watch the sun rise?”

It was the first time all night Seungcheol caught an inflection in Jeonghan’s voice.

“The sunrise…” Seungcheol trailed off. “You did always have a thing with sunrises didn’t you? Said they were nicer than sunsets even if everyone disagreed with you,” he chuckled.

“Well they are,” Jeonghan began. “I know sunsets are like, pretty and everything,” he took another deep breath and it soon turned into a sigh. He reached for a blanket that sat on the foot of the bed as he continued to speak. “I just don’t think there’s anything more magical than watching the sky fill with light, you know,” he continued. “Sunsets are like endings and regrets while a sunrise is simply a new beginning.”

Seungcheol watched as Jeonghan wrapped the blanket around his waist. After a few seconds it had slid down a bit and clung onto his hips. Seungcheol could only make out simple shapes in the lack of light as Jeonghan stood in front of the bed, digging through his drawers. Finally, Jeonghan threw a pair of sweatpants and a white shirt toward the bed. “They’re a bit big on me so they should fit you okay,” he explained.

Jeonghan slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie for himself. He slipped a black hair tie off his wrist, rubbing the area where it had left a mark before pulling his hair into a messy bun.

As Seungcheol changed as well, Jeonghan pushed the window open and stepped out. It was decently cold but he was warm with what he was wearing. The balcony he stood on was very clearly decorative and it only fit one person. He’d managed to let his parents leave a wooden step ladder on his balcony so he could go up to the roof every once in a while, though.

Stepping on the ladder, Jeonghan waited for Seungcheol to follow him up into the roof. Jeonghan had wrapped another blanket around his shoulder to lay on once they were up there, in case the roof was too cold or uncomfortable. It angled slightly down but not enough for either of them to be in danger of slipping. Jeonghan put the blanket down and sat, Seungcheol followed shortly.

Seungcheol was the first to lay down on the soft blanket, looking up at the sky. It was filled with stars. The whole city was sleeping. Jeonghan wasn’t alone anymore. This time he and Seungcheol were the only ones awake, everyone else asleep and unaware. Who would be up during a blackout? Only he and Seungcheol would be.

After hesitating for a few moments, Jeonghan fell back onto Seungcheol’s outstretched arm and felt it wrapping around his shoulders, giving him a weird sensation of warmth. He and Seungcheol watched in silence as the entire scene slowly filled with light. Sunrises, Jeonghan thought again, are way more entrancing than sunsets.

As Seungcheol pressed a soft kiss to Jeonghan’s cheeks Jeonghan spotted windows glowing yellow as bulbs turned back on. The lights were back. His city was no longer in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> so i made this for jeonghan's birthday! it's part of the project i had planned. here's the carrd i made for him in case anyone is curious: https://cafehannie.carrd.co
> 
> follow me on twitter: @.periwinklehani


End file.
